


Cleaning Day

by seveillon



Series: Fluff and Smut [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cleaning, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi scolds Eren for not cleaning well.. and they wind up having some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt drabble from tumblr, which is why it's so short. But I figured I should post it here to keep my work together(:

"Oi, Eren!" Levi barked from the doorway. Eren jumped in surprised, losing his footing on the chair and falling to the floor in a cloud of dust. "How are you not done in here yet? You still have the second floor to clean as well."

Eren stood up, rubbing his sore backside. “Yes, Levi, I know. But this place is just so filthy,” he gestured to the cobwebs littering the corners, the stale hay swept into the corners, moth eaten cloth covering the old furniture they’d probably have to throw out anyway. “It’s going to take a while.”

"Tch," Levi scowled. "Come with me." He turned on his heel and padded softly down the corridor, his leather boots barely making any noise. Eren trailed closely behind, wondering where they were going. Levi led him up two flights of stairs to the third floor, where he had been cleaning. When they reached the clearing, Eren’s footsteps slowed. It was spotless.

The floor was swept, fresh hay and scented herbs sparsely scattered the cobblestone, leaving a faint aroma behind. The windows were thrust open, allowing in a gentle breeze to rustle the newly washed sheets over the furniture. (Eren was amazed at how Levi had gotten those yellowed moth-eaten rags to look so white again.) Not a speck of dust floated in the sunlight. “Heichou,” Eren breathed. “This is amazing.”

"I know. Now you see why you should already be done, yes?" Levi rolled his eyes at Eren. "Come here, please. There’s something I need you to get." Eren smiled, taking the insult happily because he knew that he was the only one Levi would trust with admitting he needed help reaching something. "There." Levi pointed up at the top shelf of a bookcase. "I tried to wipe it clean, but the rag got stuck on some splinter of wood probably and I can’t get it."

Eren reached up, having to stretch up on his own tiptoes to reach the damn thing, making his shirt creep up his stomach. How did Levi get so high up to begin with? Suddenly, cool fingertips were exploring the skin across his belly. It tickled, and he let out a bark of laughter before stepping backward, and consequently falling over a bucket onto the ground, bringing Levi with him.

"Oh, God, Levi," Eren giggled. "I’m so sorry, but you really shouldn’t have done that. You know how ticklish I am!"

Levi shrugged, adjusting his position lower over Eren’s body. “I couldn’t help it,” he whispered. “You were tempting me.” He stared at Eren through hooded eyes, one hand slowly sliding underneath his shirt, pushing it up to his chest. “You’ve been working out, I can tell.” Levi’s hot breath fanned over the sensitive skin of his stomach, sprinkling kisses all over before placing a sensuous kiss below Eren’s belly button. Lei never broke eye contact as he moved lower. Eren groaned, shifting underneath Levi’s attentions.


End file.
